Infinite Genderbend
by MCTwinTrash
Summary: All the things you like about Infinite Stratos, but Ichika is now a 4'11 teenage girl named Iku with her small pet bunny that shows her emotions, name Takashi. All of our lovely busty girls and now visions of masculinity. New names, new personalities and very M rated things ahead. Still up for it? Then follow along in a story that finally has a love interest! Infinite Genderbend!
1. Chapter 1

**M: Hi everyone, I'm Twin Trash M (you probably thought that the "MC" in our name was "Master of ceremonies" didn't you?) and this is** _ **Infinite Genderbend**_ **. Thanks for deciding to check out this story, all those who actually do. This is the result of me and my friend's random chats during our study hall, and it somehow evolved into an entire fanfiction idea in a couple of weeks. This is an entirely genderbend version of all the important characters in IS, with some things added bc both me and C are weeaboo trash. Anyway, this is our first fanfic, so some constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored, and compliments will be adored.**

 **C: I am Twin Trash C and more of the girl's voice in this fanfiction. I take the time to read and watch** _ **Infinite Stratos**_ **to make it as close as I can before it's edited, with our own little twist. I make the crappy rough draft and he edits it for all you to enjoy. I will threaten anyone who is rude just so you know.**

 **M: Enjoy, everyone. This will earn its M rating in sheer perversion in later chapters. No lemons though. Those are saved for a side story of one shots if we ever write some.**

 **C: Agreed.**

Prologue:

"When I touched it, an extensive amount of information entered into me. I was convinced I could do things that I normally am not capable of doing. That's why the encounter with the 'IS' was inevitable."

"Hello there, and welcome to 'ASA made Ni TV', says the anchorman of the news station, "Today's topic is about Orimura Iku-chan. Well, I'm really not sure of it myself, but isn't it really big news? I mean, the world's first woman able to operate an IS?" Inside a modern living room, a dark-haired teenage boy turns on the television when a picture of the teenage girl came on the screen.

"Iku…! Why is Iku on TV?" he asks, turning up the volume so he could hear the anchor more clearly.

The Television host spoke again, "First of all, here's a short segment summarizing everything there is to know about an IS. The Infinite Stratos or 'IS' is, simply put, a power suit. It was developed six years ago by Dr. Shinonono Tami and possesses specifications that exceed any present day weapon. That mechanism was-".

The teen grabbed the TV and started to shake it, "Enough about the IS! Show me Iku!" The TV host spoke, "…and one important factor to know about the IS, is that it only responds to men." He was followed by another TV host, "But Orimura-chan was able to operate one-".

A third TV host spoke up, "I wonder what will happen to her now?" TV host one gave his opinion on her fate, "I'm guessing that the Government will have her transferred to there…the IS academy."

The teenager stood in shock after placing the TV down, "Eh…Iku's also…"

A fourth host added in, "Meaning…she'll become the first female student there, huh?"

In another home inside the country of Japan, a British butler spoke to his teenage master, who was in a blue IS and wielding a large, claymore-like sword, "Young Master, it looks like the girl they're talking about on the news will become one of your classmates."

"I'm not interested in her. I don't go to the IS academy to see a circus acts." The blond brit replied.

The butler bowed and in agreeance said, "That's true, even though she's an incredible person, despite being a girl."

His master fumes in frustration, nearly snarling in disgust, "Her insolence can only take her so far. For a woman to be able to operate an IS… I don't care what the young woman does or where she goes, but if she gets in my way…" He crushes a soda can he had finished drinking and throws it into the air, only to slice it in half with his claymore, "I'll crush her."

A fifth TV host is speaking, "Her biological data is also drawing attention…"

Across the Sea of Japan, in mainland China, a teenage Chinese boy is yelling at two men who appear to be government officials.

"I'll ask again, why can't I attend IS academy!?" The boy yelled, green eyes flashing in irritation.

"That's because you didn't take the entrance examination, Fann-kun." The man in front said, followed by an "Exactly." from the man behind him.

"We told you to take it, but you were the one who ignored our advice." The man behind him once again added "Exactly."

Like a small child, he stamped his feet on the ground and yelled, "Who cares about something that happened a long time ago!? Do something so that I can get in!"

"But the army has their plans too…" the older man states, followed by yet another "Exactly."

A red metal gauntlet broke the wall beside the older man's head as the teenager looked at his uncle with an evil smile that promised only pain should he refuse, "Please, uncle?"

Sweating at the thought of getting beaten by his nephew, he nervously agrees, "Ve-very well. I will begin the transfer process as soon as possible."

"Exactly." The yes man said to please the teen. Happy now that he could go to Iku, the teen rushed off, yelling, "Thanks again! You sure are understanding! Well then, I'm counting on you." His uncle was still frozen in place, managing to get out, "I just can't understand kids these days." "Exactly..."

The happy teenager ran towards his private car, thinking to himself, 'Wait for me, Iku!'

TV host one speaks again, "Well let's think what Orimura-chan should do from now on, since she will-"

The TV is shut off as Iku thinks to herself, 'Isn't there anything else on their minds?' Iku is a small girl, just under five feet, and very plain and unimposing at first glance, with her small stature, average bust, and dark hair. The exception being her bright, ruby red eyes that most people find either beautiful or terrifying. On top of her head rests two blue and white robotic rabbit ears. In her lap rests a tiny, snow white bunny that is sleeping as Iku pets it. 'Now then…what should I do from now…huh?' Something was thrown on the floor by her feet, breaking her chain of thought. She asked out loud, "What's this?"

A masculine, monotone voice replies from behind her, "It's your uniform."

The small bunny in her lap didn't move, but opened one eye to look up at the voice. "Chiruko-onii! You're back!?" She asked, showing her cute but rare emotions. Her older brother is very similar in colors, except that his eyes are a deep brown rather than the brilliant red of his sister.

"Well, this is my house, so of course I'd come back," dropping all pretense of seriousness, he grins widely and opens his arms for a hug, "Oh, I can't hold it anymore, my darling little sister, come love your big brother!"

Iku ignores him, asking instead about the package he dropped for her, "This is the uniform for that place right? The IS academy?"

His serious mask back in place, Chiruko replies, "Yeah. You know we had no other choice, right?"

"I really don't want to go."

"Big Brother doesn't want you to either but this is the only place you can be safe! Big Brother wanted you in an all-girls school, not one with wolves inside!" He starts to cry, really piling on the water works, "Please forgive Brother for his poor choice of protection and the threat of the government!"

Iku walks to her bedroom, so that she can sleep until tomorrow,which will begin the rest of her life.

In her room, she looks over the IS academy magazine.

'IS academy, huh I wonder what just fate has laid out for me there.'

She closes it and drifts off to sleep to await tomorrow's moving day for the students. Takashi, her rabbit, vowed that he would protect her even if it meant following her all the way to the academy. Takashi hops all the way to the older brother, trying to woo him into letting him go with Iku.

"Are you ready Takashi? You wouldn't think that I would let Iku go to the wolves den all by herself, would you?" Takashi's eyes sparkled in agreement and excitement as he hopped all the way back to Iku's bed.

 **M: Well, here's the prologue to the terrors to come later. We'll explain things a bit more in the intro of the next chapter, before you start spamming questions at us if anybody actually reads this trainwreck of a story. But hey, It's for fun anyways, so who cares if people read it or not.**

 **C: I love it when you ask questions so please do ask us anything it makes us think! Next chapter should be next week but you never know what will happen. Just push us to make the new one.**


	2. Infinite Genderbend

**C: Sad little fact is I've had this finished two weeks ago. I hope you enjoy this times chapter!**

 **M: Sorry this took so long, the Alpha release was ready like two days after the first chapter, but it took my lazy ass almost two weeks to actually edit it bc I am a piece of shit.**

 **M: Disclaimer Extraordinaire M is on the scene, telling you we don't own a single thing aside from some ideas and a ziploc sandwich bag of animal crackers.**

 **Also, names:**

 **Ichika/Ikkun=Iku/Icchan**

 **Houki=Haruki**

 **Cecilia=Caillum**

 **Lin=Lee**

 **Charles/Charlotte=Charlotte/Charles**

 **Laura=Louis**

 **Chifuyu=Chiruko**

 **Tabane=Tomi**

 **Maya (Former Jap rep/teacher)=Matthew(Former US Rep/teacher)**

 **Ran=Dan**

 **Dan=Ran**

Chapter 1:

"Iku, let's go! You're going to be late!" calls Chiruko. Iku placed Takashi on her head, becoming emotionless, turning into nothing but a lifeless doll. She walked downstairs with her suitcase of belongings and a smaller suitcase of Takashi's (mostly bags of carrots and a bed). "Let's get it in the car." Chiruko says. Grabbing both suitcases, he walked out as Iku locked the house and turned to see her best friend Ran waiting outside for her.

"Iku are you really going?" She just nodded as Ran hugged her. "Come visit me on the weekends, and stay strong." Takashi's eyes sparked with confidence, and shone with a few tears, as she nodded.

Ran gave her a thumbs up and looked at Takashi, "Keep her safe when Chiruko can't, okay little bun?" With a nod, Iku and Takashi got into their car as Chiruko started it up.

 **(MAGICAL SCENE CHANGE OF MAGIC WOW)**

Once they pulled up to the school, Iku sighed while Chiruko looked at Takashi to see a look of sadness on the rabbit's (and therefore Iku's) face. "Iku, come over her to Big Brother and I'll hug you and make it all better!" With sparkling glitters around his face, hoping she would accept it, Chiruko is crushed when Iku just gets out of the car as other parents start to gather around and talk to the teachers. Chiruko looks upset, "I'm late as a teacher, but as a parent I'm right on time. Iku, I want you to stay by Big Brother and not wander off too far. Understand?"

She nodded as Takashi showed her annoyance about it. Iku really wanted to look around the school, and look at her dorm, but "Big Brother" said no.

The mothers swarmed around Chiruko, knowing he was a teacher but not knowing his sister was the famous first female , Takashi caught wind of a scent and ran off to find it, jumping off of Iku's head. Like a switch being turned off, Iku's face became much more expressive.

"Come back here Takashi!" She called as she watched him turn the corner. She looked back at her brother, and then back in Takashi's direction. Making up her mind, she calls to her brother, "Chiruko-nii, I'm going after Takashi!" She ran off after Takashi when Chiruko didn't even seem to hear her over the mothers and fathers crowding him and bombarding him with questions, since he was a teacher and the first ever IS pilot.

Iku looked around for Takashi, calling for him every few steps, "Takashi! Where are you Takashi?!" Crawling on the ground looking for him under the bushes, she stops when she nearly runs into someone. She looked up and saw Haruki, her childhood friend, glaring down at her. Since they last saw each other, he's grown to an impressive 6 feet and become very muscular. His brown hair was long enough to be done in a small sides up ponytail. He was glaring down at her, and lifted up the small white bunny by the scruff of its neck. "Did you lose this?" Takashi was crunching on a baby carrot.

"Haruki…thank you for finding Takashi." Initially stunned at seeing him again, it takes Iku a minute to remember her manners and thank him. She placed Takashi back on her head, face returning to the apathetic blankness it held previously.

"Well, Takashi has only liked Chiruko, you, and me if I remember right, so I'm not shocked he sniffed me out since I always carry baby carrots to snack on." says Haruki, completely unfazed by the blank stare of Iku now that she has Takashi back. Suddenly, the two hear Chiruko's voice calling for his sister: "Iku! Where are you?"

Iku turned her head, Takashi ears twitching as Chiruko rushed over to her. "I told you to stay with me, so I can keep you from being taken advantage of!" Only now noticing the younger male, Chiruko acknowledges Haruki briefly before refocusing on Iku, "Oh, hello Haruki… Anyways, Iku, come back with me."

"I could watch her for you, Chiruko-san." He thought about it, before mentally marking down Haruki as another 'wolf' coming after his precious sister. "No. Let's go, Iku!"

Haruki felt like a piece of trash left on the side of the road at Chiruko's cold dismissal. "Oh, and Haruki, homeroom starts in an hour, so you better find your classroom or you'll get lost like you did in Elementary."

He rushed off flustered as Chiruko sent Iku inside the school. "I'll be there soon, and don't worry, I set you in class with Haruki so that I could trust one of your classmates, at least. He's still a wolf I need to protect you from, but he's still just a pup. Now go change into your uniform and go to class." She nods as Takashi salutes Chiruko as Iku walks into the locker room. Takashi jumped off of her head while she changed, returning her expressions to normal.

She walked into the classroom wearing heels that Chiruko-nii wanted her to wear (for reasons other than that it was school dress code to wear nice dress shoes) and he even went out of his way to buy them for her personally. Takashi was back in place, her Robo-Rabbit earsTM standing straight atop her head, in a way reminiscent of the eldest Shinonono.

The room fell silent as she walked in, either in surprise at her ears/rabbit/blank face, or mentally drooling over her. Within the first two minutes, everyone had recovered from their shock and was surrounding her.

"Is it true, like the news says, that your older brother is the first IS pilot?" Everyone watched her nod and the bunny show a quiet sort of pride, which is an odd expression to see on a rabbit.

"Don't you speak?" One asked her as Haruki walked in and promptly answered before she could speak, "She prefers to show little emotion, and talk even less. Watch her bunny Takashi for her expressions when he's on her head. Watch out though, he doesn't like anyone other than her female friends, her brother, and me so far."

"Wait, aren't you Shinonono's younger brother?!"

The annoyance is very plain on his face at the mention of his… eccentric… older brother.

"Right Dr. Shinonono Tami! Can we have autograph from him?" another boy chimes in.

"He doesn't come around often, so I'm sure I can't do that for you." Haruki said, and then sat down, hoping it would end the conversation. Just then, the homeroom teacher walked in. He wore a button up white shirt, a red tie, and black dress pants. His hair looked like it was dyed green, and he wore bright red framed glasses. He looked like he worked out a lot too, based on his well muscled arms from his rolled up sleeves.

"Good morning class, my name is Matthew Yamada, and from today onwards I'll be your homeroom teacher! Right, so role call…"

" _This is all out of my comfort zone! All of them are guys! I knew that I was going to be the first girl, but they couldn't have made this any easier on me, could they?"_ Despite Iku's very calm appearance, she was freaking out just a little bit, showcased by Takashi sweating and darting his eyes around.

"..chan… Iku-chan!"

She looked up at Mr. Yamada. "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" he asked.

Clearing her throat, Iku begins to speak in her inflectionless, monotone voice, "My name is Iku Orimura, I'm fifteen, and this is my bunny Takashi. He will be my emotional translator. If you don't know what I'm feeling, look at the rabbit or ask my brother…" As if by magic, Chiruko walks in right then.

"Good morning class, As most of you know, we have a joint teaching system at IS Academy, so I teach you some things, and Mr. Yamada teaches you the others. Also, I'm the one in charge of all first year dorms." He looks over the students and sees his sister. All seriousness goes out of his voice at the sight as he grows a goofy grin.

"There you are my darling sister!" He pulls Iku into a tight hug, nearly crushing her until Takashi jumps up and bops him on the head.

"Chiruko-nii, we're in school. At least act like you're a teacher and not a brother during class." Chiruko just rubs his head on hers, ignoring her complaints.

"You're acting all brave, but you know Big Brother will always be sweet on you Iku!"

As she worms her way out of his hold and sits down, he puts his serous mask back on. "I will not be as easy on all of you boys, even should you be able to surpass her. If not, you'll at least learn to get stronger."

With that class starts and the day at the IS academy begins. So does her high school life, and the end of any remaining normalcy in her life.

 **M: Here's Chapter 2, the rabbit=emotions thing and Iku's white and blue versions of Tabane's ears were completely random decisions on our part bc we thought they'd be fun. And they will be. For us at least. This story got a lot more attention than I anticipated. As i type this, we have 10 follows, 7 favorites, and 4 comments. I didn't expect to get a single one of either, so thanks for all the support.**

 **C: I give you my 10 followers, 7 favorites and 4 comments this is for all of you please tell your friends I can't wait for the new comments.**


End file.
